The invention relates to an interventional device conceived to be positioned in a body and comprising an electrically operable unit conceived to carry out an interaction with the body upon a receipt of electric power.
The invention still further relates to a system for wireless energy transmission.
An embodiment of the interventional device is known per se and comprises an interventional catheter provided, for example, with a set of coils arranged to produce a local field distortion for purposes of catheter tracking in the body under magnetic resonance imaging. The coils are electrically fed by means of dedicated wiring running along the catheter. The known interventional device is widely applicable for a wide range of applications, including cardiac interventions.
It is a disadvantage of the known interventional device that health hazards may occur for the patient in case the intervention is carried out under supervision of magnetic resonance imaging due to application of MR imaging pulses and resulting undesirable interaction between the electromagnetic RF pulses and wiring feeding the electrodes.